


Two Is Company, Three's A Crowd

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Grinding, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which two may be company, but three isn’t necessarily a crowd





	Two Is Company, Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the @kimchanxing_ edit where you go clubbing with chanyeol and sehun (i promised i'd write this one)

Teaching kindergarten was no easy task. In just two hours, you had to clean up an ‘accident’ on the carpet, explain death to the kids when they found Mr. Goldie (the class pet) upside down in his fishbowl, break up a fight over building blocks that lead to one boy getting a nose bleed and some little troublemaker got paint all over your new blouse. 

And that was just two out of the six hour school day. 

It was Thursday, but it was the Thursday before a long weekend. You needed a drink, so badly to the point that you debated having a friend bring you wine in a to-go cup during naptime to help you get through the rest of your day. 

A few of the other kindergarten teachers had made plans to go out this weekend, but you weren’t interested in joining them. That ‘wild evening’ of theirs included a group of women aged forty five to sixty, all drinking a glass of wine each and calling it a night so they could all be home before 9:30. 

No. 

You wanted to get dressed up in the shortest dress you owned, go out to a nightclub, dance, get shit faced, and take some guy home. It was a far cry from what your colleagues had planned to do. 

The children were escorted to the buses by some older students, and you finally had some silence. One of the other teachers came around and asked if you were sure about not wanting to go out and you politely told her you had other plans. 

If only she and the others knew. 

You left the building shortly after that, thrilled to have the long weekend away from your class. Not that you didn’t love your kids, but you just needed a break. You took a luxurious shower when you got home (luxurious meaning longer than three minutes and not at five in the morning) before taking a quick power nap. 

Getting ready to go to a club was almost calming to you. It gave you some much needed me-time to pamper yourself and feel like the princess you read to your class about. But maybe this princess had just slightly more questionable morals. 

The dress you had on was a cute little red number that showed off a good bit of your cleavage. You wore a lipstick to match and your sexiest (yet most comfortable) heels. You thought you looked pretty good all dressed up like that, and you simply hoped that you’d find someone else who thought the same thing. 

The Aura was your club of choice. A friend of yours worked as a bartender there and vowed to have your back against any creeps who got handsy or tried to slip something in your drink. You found her behind the bar, bringing you your usual French Kiss to drink. She could tell just by looking at you that your week had been hell. 

But it was the long weekend now, and you had three days to relax.

You sat at the bar for a bit, noticing two guys on the end staring at you. Flashing them a slightly flirty smile while taking another sip if your drink. They started whispering and giving an occasional nod in your direction.

There was a slight smirk on your lips as you took another sip. Your friend came over to where you were sitting. “Those two seem a little too interested. Want me to kick em out?” Her protectiveness was funny but understandable. She dealt with some serious creeps on a regular.

“No need. I’ll be sure to call you over if I need anything.” She gave you a small salute and went off to take someone else's order. You noticed one of the two guys getting up and walking over to you. 

He was tall and handsome, with a little bit of a baby face. “Hello gorgeous.” His voice was dripping with charm, and his smile didn’t hurt either. 

You flashed him a flirtatious smile. “You’re not bad yourself, I’m (Y/N).” He introduced himself as Chanyeol, and offered you to buy you a drink. He flagged down your friend, who made your drink with a knowing smile. 

She brought it over and winked at you before walking off to the other end of the bar. You clinked glasses with Chanyeol before taking respective sips from your drinks. He was charming and funny, flirty but not pushing it. 

He might just be the guy you take home. 

His friend was still sitting at the end of the bar, watching the two of you. You turned your attention back to Chanyeol and the story he was telling about his uncle at a family reunion. 

“Do you wanna go dance?” You asked, unsure what his his friend’s deal was and why he was staring like that. “I’m not really much of a dancer, but I think I can make an exception for you.”

You lead him over to an empty spot on the dance floor. He looked a little bit awkward in the way he moved, but he looked like he was having fun. 

It got to a point where you two were less dancing and more grinding against one another. He crashed his lips against yours, delighted when you pulled him closer and kissed him back. 

When you were both breathless, you looked into his eyes. “Do you want to get out of here? I literally live a block away.” Chanyeol looked like he was hesitant. 

“I came in here with my friend, the one I was sitting with at the bar,” You glanced over to look at him. He was still sat there, staring into the bottom of his drink. “And we decided that we wanted to find a girl to share for the evening. Now, you don’t have to say yes, and if you’d rather it just be us two, that’s-”

“I’ll do it.”

It wasn’t your initial plan for the evening, but a few vivid images of the three of you between the sheets sent blood rushing down south. 

Chanyeol stopped. “Seriously?” He asked, trying to mask his excitement. “Why not? After my hell of a week I need a little fun.” You were lead back through the crowd of people until you were near the bar and being introduced to Sehunt. 

“Sehun, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Sehun.” Once that was all said and done, you three were headed towards the exit. You sent one last look to your friend behind the bar, who was doing a motion with her thumbs that meant you better tell me everything that happens.

The night was pretty warm, making for a pleasant walk. You smiled at the doorman when you walked into your apartment building and ignored the knowing look he shot you. 

The elevator went up to the second floor and you unlocked the door. The two men followed you inside, flicking on the lights to illuminate your living room. “You know what I just realized? I didn’t get to dance with you, Sehun. We could do that now, if you like.”

Your heels were off at the door, making the both of them seem that much taller. “What did you have in mind?”

Turning the bluetooth speaker on your tv stand on, you put on something by the Weeknd and pushed him to sit in your arm chair. “Take a seat, Chanyeol. I think you’re gonna wanna watch this.” You went to sit on the other man’s lap and straddle him so you were face to face. 

You started by moving your hips slowly against him. This wasn’t that different from what you and Chanyeol were doing before, one difference being you and Chanyeol were standing upright. 

Sehun’s hands were roaming down your back, gliding over your ass and squeezing it. It made you grind down harder on his erection, and you let out a little groan. You kissed Sehun, wrapping your arms around his neck while you continued moving against him. 

The armchair was placed in such a way that whoever was on the couch could see who was sitting on the chair from the side. This meant Chanyeol could see you grinding on Sehun’s crotch and groaning into his mouth. He was palming himself over his pants while he watched, wishing to be in Sehun’s place. 

Chanyeol was making no effort to be quiet while he touched himself. You stopped kissing Sehun and turned your head to see that Chanyeol had unbuttoned his pants to alleviate some of the pressure. 

“I think Chanyeol wants to play too. Should we take this bedroom, boys?” You were off Sehun’s lap and heading towards your bedroom, meaning the only option for them was to follow. 

“So, how do you two want me?” You asked. They exchanged a look, as if they’d already discussed and thought about how this night was going to go.

Chanyeol piped up first. “You’re going to suck me off-” He stopped so Sehun could pick up where he left off. “While I eat you out.” 

Perfect. 

You wrestled with the zipper on your dress until Sehun stepped in and unzipped it for you. It fell to the floor, and both stared at your exposed form. The dress had cups and an underwire built in, so you forwent wearing a bra. They eyed your topless form hungrily while undressing themselves.

With a pile of clothes on the floor, Sehun climbed up on your bed and gestured for you to straddle his face. You let your panties hit the floor and moved until your pussy was hovering over his ready lips and tongue. 

Chanyeol made his way onto your bed too, still in his boxers but the sheer fabric did nothing to hide his size or need. He pulled them down his legs which allowed his erection spring free. 

Your mouth watered while you started stroking him. Sehun dragged his tongue through your folds as you took the tip of Chanyeol’s cock into your mouth and started sucking on it. You took him deeper into your mouth and moaned around his cock when Sehun plunged his tongue inside you. 

One set of hands was on your hips while the other tugged on your hair to take him a far as you could. It was like they were working together in making you feel good. Sehun guided your hips so his nose was pushed flush against your clit and you could grind against it. That, mixed his his tongue probing your g-spot and lapping at your wetness had you attempting to moan around Chanyeol’s thick cock. 

The vibration around him left beautiful deep groans tumbling past Chanyeol’s lips. Sehun was groaning too, right against your pussy and fuck, it felt good. Chanyeol was moaning out something, but you couldn’t bother listening. His cock was beginning to throb and his thrusts were getting sloppier. 

You were bucking your hips wildly against Sehun’s face, shifting you slightly so his lips could wrap tightly around your clit. You hadn’t realized how close to cumming you were until your orgasm actually washed over you. Chanyeol came down your throat while you rode out your high, still bucking against Sehun’s mouth. 

After you came down from your high, you released Chanyeol from your mouth and sat down on the bed beside Sehun. The three of you were all breathing heavily. “Wait. Sehun, you haven’t gotten off, have you?” 

His shirt and pants were off, but his boxers were still on and they had a very obvious tent. “Don’t worry about me, I just wanted to get you off.” You considered that nonsense. He looked like he was painfully hard. It didn’t take much convincing before he was pounding into you for all you were worth while Chanyeol watched. 

All three of you fell asleep (but not before kissing a little more and sucking bruises on discrete areas of skin) cuddled up with you in the middle. 

You woke up the next morning to find your bed empty. They were nowhere to be found in your apartment either, but a note left on your kitchen counter apologized for leaving early but they were both called into work. Their numbers were also scrawled at the bottom of the page with the promise that all three of you were going to do this again soon. 

•

The weekend came and went faster than you’d thought it would. Monday morning meant you were back in your kindergarten class, listening to what your students did over their extended weekend. One little boy found out his mom was pregnant, one girl’s family went camping, and another saw a new superhero movie. 

“What about you, Miss (Y/N)? What’d you do this weekend?”

Oh God. 

THE END


End file.
